A different perspective
by mysterymoon
Summary: 13 years away from home, amidst muggles, teaches Draco a different way of looking at the world. Pushed to spend time with Hermione Granger, he finds himself falling for her. But will she fall for him too, or will something hold her back? AU Dramione.
1. Introduction

Draco Malfoy looked up at the waitress and smiled.

"I'm just waiting for someone, can you give me another ten minutes please?"

The waitress nodded politely and left Draco at his table.

It had been _thirteen years_. Thirteen years since he'd left the country, taking the advice of his father, and ventured out into the Great West. He'd been hesitant, of course, being in an entirely new country, surrounded by not only a culture he knew nothing about, but also a _community_. A community he had been taught to hate, one that he had to consider inferior. Being amidst them, however, meant he had to behave like them, learn their ways and learn to tolerate them. He had come close to ripping his hair out in frustration many times, trying to figure out simple things like how to make a call using his mobile phone. He learnt to live amongst Muggles in time though, and that changed him entirely. His way of thinking took a complete phase change, and he found himself admiring the different ways Muggles coped with the absence of magic in their life's. He joined a University too, and graduated with a Masters degree in business administration. He made friend's, lived the life he should have as a typical teenager, and soon his dark, cold exterior was replaced with a rather charming, happy personality. The presence of a cheerful smile and twinkling, mischievous eyes made him more handsome, the frown and worry marring his features long gone. Anyone from his days at Hogwarts would have failed to recognize the man he was now to the bully he had been before.

He realized how much exactly he had changed himself only when his friends at Uni openly joked with him and teased him about the girls who seemed to have a permanent flush around him. He understood the deep contrast, and silently thanked his Father for making him leave England and the magical community to have a fresh start in life.

Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to twelve years in Azkaban, his punishment reduced only because of Narcissa's lie to Voldemort and the statements from Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They had convinced the Wizengamot to leave Draco and Narcissa free without any charges. After the hearing, Draco left for America, and Narcissa stayed in the Manor, occasionally paying visits to her son.

Draco had not returned to London since then, preferring to enjoy his life away from the taunts and glares of the still prejudiced wizards and witches. He had come back only now, when his father had finally finished his term.

"There you are," came a deep voice, shaking Draco from his frantic typing on his phone. He still kept in touch with his friends from college.

He looked up, and grinned widely when he saw his old friend, Blaise Zabini.

"How are you, mate?" he asked, as he stood and hugged the man lightly, chuckling at the slightly perplexed stare he was returned.

"What happened to you, Malfoy?" Blaise smirked, as he slid in across the booth across him.

Draco said nothing, just grinned in return.

It was good to be back.

(A/N: Hi guys! Happy 2014 :) This is a new story I've started, that I hope you like, and one I intend to update frequently. I know this one was short, but its only the back story explaining why Draco is the way he is in this story. Please let me know what you think of it and if you think I should change any thing along the way:) )


	2. Chapter 1: News

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy would like to see you in his office," Mrs. Darple, his Father's secretary informed him.

Since his return, Draco couldn't help but abhor the seriousness around him. Earlier, he reveled in the princely treatment he received, but he had learnt to be more carefree, and even slightly down-to-earth, not that he would ever admit to the latter. He _was_ still a Malfoy after all.

"I'll be right there," he smiled pleasantly at the lady.

"Father, you sent for me?"

"Yes, Draco, have a seat," his Father said.

Draco sat across him, and waited for him to speak.

"Draco, I'm going to get straight to the point of this conversation. I am going to retire next month, and you will have to take over as CEO of Malfoy Enterprises," Lucius said calmly, obviously not worried about the shocking news he had sprung on his son.

"B-but Father, I-"

"Do not stutter, Draco. Malfoy's may have lost a lot, their impeccable habits not being one of them."

Draco composed himself before speaking again.

"Father, I've been back in the country for barely a week. I barely know anything about our company, and the little I do, I can tell that it isn't in really good condition."

"I know that. Mr. Grey obviously hasn't been competent enough as Acting Director. But that is essentially the reason I want you to take over. With your MAB-"

"MBA," Draco corrected.

Lucius continued, throwing a strict stare at his son, "As I was saying, with your expertise in administration, you can take over the company and restore Malfoy enterprises to its previous glory."

"But why are you retiring so early? You could do better than me, surely. "

"Oh, I'm sure I could. But I simply don't wish to exert myself in matters such as these. I have decided to move to Ibiza with your Mother, until I want to come back to London. And don't worry, Draco, I've transferred the Head of Public Relations and Funding Department to the Head Office and promoted her to Vice-President. She knows the company really well, and you can talk to her about any issue you face with running the company. From all the reports I've read till now, her charity events and press statements are the only reason our company hasn't shut down yet, Draco."

"Then why didn't you appoint her as Acting Director in your…um, absence?"

"She claimed to want to do nothing with the business part, apparently and she was new at the time. So I was forced to appoint that fool, Grey."

"Oh, who is she anyway?"

"I will leave that to you to find out yourself," Lucius replied, with a hint of a smirk lurking on his pale face.

Draco contained himself from rolling his eyes. His father always did like theatrics.

"Anyway, lets go now. I want to show you around all our brands and departments, so you can start off by getting to know the company a bit better."

Over the next hour, Draco had seen a thousand different people, none of whose names he remembered. He would have to work on that, and he had already made a mental note to study the company brochure that night. He also catalogued ideas he had for area, product and employee improvement during his tour of the office. He had interned at a company is America, and planned to efficiently put all his knowledge from Uni and internship to use in his company.

"Father, I still haven't met the VP? The person who is supposedly the genius on all things ME?"

"I've sent for her already," his father replied, "She should be here any second now."

Five minutes passed, and no one came into the office.

_"Efficient_, was that what you were saying, Father?" Draco smirked.

"She is a little…rushed at times. And it is her first day in the Head Office. But-"

Just then the door opened, and before Draco could turn to see who it was, his father spoke. "Aah, finally. You're late, Miss Granger."

(A/N: Ooh, a less than 24 hour update. The traffic on this fic has been unbelievable and made me immediately jump up and right another chapter. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favour-iting. I love you all. :)

As before, feel free to leave any comments about any suggestions, criticisms or things you'd like to see happen. :) )


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Boss

" Mr. Malfoy, you asked for me?" Hermione Granger asked, walking into the office, and taking a seat across the desk. She ignored the obvious gawking from the man sitting beside her, and the amused smirk from her employer seated across her.

"You are late," reiterated the older Malfoy.

"I know, I was working on a press report regarding the "Speak All Potion"," Hermione replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We are on schedule for it's launch, I assume?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now, Miss Granger, you know my son, Draco, obviously," Lucius Malfoy decided to get to the subject of utmost importance.

"Well, we only went to the same school for seven years, you know, " came her sarcastic reply.

Draco sat shocked, openly gaping at her. No one had the gall to speak to his father in this manner, not even he himself.

Draco's surprise had not gone unnoticed by Lucius. He, however, continued to address the lady in front of him.

"Miss Granger, I have called you here for a highly pressing matter. I plan to retire very soon, and am going to be passing over control of the company to Draco. He will need to be shown around and taught our functioning if he is to be an efficient head. Draco needs to understand_ every_ department, every venture and every client Malfoy Enterprises has. He has to be very involve with each project we have until the time I leave. I am putting you in charge of this job, and expect nothing but your usual perfection in it. I know you both have had your…differences, shall we say, in the past. But this is a workplace, and you both are adults, expected to act completely professional. So, can I hope for a curse-free zone in the time you work together?"

After a moment of silence, Hermione plucked up the courage to ask, "And what does failure in compliance lead to, Sir?"

Lucius chuckled. Only she could be brave enough to ask such a question after such a stern and serious talk. "The company gets handed over to my cousin's son, and you can expect our company to withdraw the generous contribution to your own charity. I wish for nothing but excellence from each of my employees, Miss Granger, and will not hesitate to take drastic measures to obtain just that."

"Well, I accept if Malfoy does," Hermione replied. She didn't mind Malfoy as much as she did before, considering his apology to her after the war. Also, Malfoy Enterprises donated nearly a million galleons each year to S.P.E.W., and she couldn't afford to miss out on almost 63% of the charity's funds.

"Very well. Draco?"

"I, uh, accept too."

* * *

><p>(AN: okay, so sorry about the late update. And the short one too. I don't want it to move too fast, and since I have exams soon, I cant really write too much. I promise the next one will be much longer and have a lot more Dramione interaction. Thanks for reading, and please let me know any thoughts, critiques or suggestions. I'd love to hear from you guys. :) )


	4. Chapter 3: Request

"Good, Miss Granger, you will begin 'training' Draco beginning tomorrow. Draco, I believe your Mother is waiting for you at The Manor for lunch. Miss Granger, please sit back down. I have another matter to discuss with you," said Lucius, as Hermione began to stand to leave the office.

Perplexed, she re-took her seat, and stared at the patriarch of the Malfoy family, wondering what the old man was up to now.

Draco said nothing, having learnt at a very young age that his Father's requests were actually commands. He walked out of the room, well aware of his Father's eye on him.

Once Draco had left, and the door was closed once more, Lucius turned towards Hermione, and spoke. "That went rather well, don't you think?"

"It _did_. I didn't expect him to readily accept working closely with me, or taking control so early after his return."

"I could say the same for you, Miss Granger."

She gave him a pointed glare. "You could have at least given me a hint of your plan, Mr Malfoy. You aren't old enough to be at the point of retiring. Why are you_ really_ leaving?"

"Simple. Because I can. I don't want to work anymore, Draco has the professional requirements to take over, and I can always count on you to step in if he messes up."

"What if we screw up?"

"You won't. You haven't ever yet, and you won't in the future. Between his sense for business and your skills in dealing with people, this company is going to thrive immensely. Now stop doubting yourself, and lets get to the reason why I asked you to stay back."

"Which is?"

"I need you to look over Draco in another aspect."

Hermione said nothing, simply raising an eyebrow, waiting for Lucius to continue.

"I want you to find him a suitable wife, that too within the next year."

"WHAT?" Hermione stood up. "I am not a bloody matchmaker! Or a babysitter. See here, Malfoy, I may have agreed to forgive your son, and help him in the business, but finding him a wife? No, that is not in my job description or interest. I don't even know any pureblood witches. And I am pretty sure your son can find someone on his own."

"Miss Granger, sit down," Lucius said, calmly.

After two minutes of deadly glares and frantic pacing, Hermione settled down on the sofa. She tended to get quite defiant when angry.

Lucius chuckled and walked over to the sofa.

"Please listen to me. The Malfoy inheritance comes with a time limit. The heir has to be married before the age of 31-the onset of the middle age, per say- or the inheritance gets passed on to the next of kin, in Draco's case, his second cousin. The Manor, the money, the company, all will get taken away from our family if he doesn't marry by next year. And the Malfoy family charter doesn't specify that the partner must be pureblood. It could be any single lady. Preferably with two brain cells to rub together, and not with Draco only for our money. You know you're the only one who could possibly achieve this in the short time limit."

"Why can't he do it himself?"

"Miss Granger, he's been back in the country for _barely_ a week now. And honestly tell me, how many witches would actually consider being with Draco considering our history? You may have forgiven us, but you know there are many who still consider us to be criminals. Your word for him will really help along the process, and I promise, I will make your helping worthwhile. I'll ensure your charity donation fund is increased to 1.5 million galleons a year, and I'll promote you into the board of directors, so you don't have to keep submitting proposals for all the PR work. What are your thoughts?"

"What has Draco said about this marriage issue?"

"The thing is, he doesn't know. At least I don't think he does. I know he won't accept the terms, stubborn headed that he is. He will believe it to be too binding, and would consider giving up the fortune rather than being stuck in a loveless, materialistic marriage. If you agree to help, it would have to be discreet, not letting him know the ultimate goal. If you don't, I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. What are your thoughts, Miss Granger?"

"Increased funding for the house elves?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, absolutely."

"Board of Directors?"

Lucius nodded.

"No more running around, convincing the board to approve the proposals?"

"No."

"Can I think about it?"

"Can you let me know your decision by tomorrow's lunchtime?"

"I'll try, Mr Malfoy."

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucius Malfoy received an unsigned letter at noon. It simply said, <em>I'll do it.<em>

He chuckled, as he placed the letter in his drawer.

* * *

><p>(AN: Fast update, and a longer chapter. Yay! :D These were only the build up chapters, and you now have an idea of the plotline for this story. Don't worry, there's going to be a lot more fighting, banter and surprises along the course of this story. As always, feel free to leave any thoughts so I can know what the readers are feeling. Thanks for reading. )


	5. Chapter 4: Making acquaintances

Draco stood outside the huge building which housed the offices of Malfoy Enterprises, sipping his coffee. The company had started off as an investment by his great-great grandfather, and had turned into the biggest multi-service corporation over a span of over 150 years. They invented and manufactured a wide array of products, from books to clothes, potions to broomsticks.

The younger Malfoy thought back to his meeting with his Father the previous day, almost as if in a subconscious attempt to delay his inevitable entry into the building.

When his Father had gone off in praises- or what one could consider praises from Lucius Malfoy- of the Vice President, he did not imagine Hermione Granger being the topic of his Father's compliments. Sure, he was supposed to have his atonement in prison, but it seemed really unnatural to hear his Father speak well about someone he considered inferior not too long ago. Not that Draco was against it. Now that he had spent time amidst the Muggle community, he knew they were not very different from Wizards or Witches. They only differed in having powers, and truth be told, Muggles managed not having magic rather well. Even his previous days' stuttering had only been on account of seeing Hermione Granger, not despair at the thought of working with her. He had collaborated with a lot of his Muggle friends in Uni, and the idea didn't scare him anymore.

No, his surprise had been directed at her. Gone was the girl he'd made fun of countless times while at Hogwarts. The demeanor was the same, mind you, it was the way she held herself, and appeared to put an actual effort into her outward appearance. Her hair was still curly, but she had rid it of all frizz. She had been dressed in professional clothing, but she still managed to make it look feminine. _Lucky Weasel_, he thought, remembering the two of them at his trial.

Of course, only she and Potter had testified for him, Weasel being a stubborn git as always. His two friends had, however, considered the future of their classmate, and saved it from being ruined. Draco had apologized sincerely after his reprieve, and thanked them for their selflessness before leaving England.

And now, he would have to work with her. It was definitely going to be interesting, thought Draco, chuckling, and making his way into the building.

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy is here for his meeting with you," informed Lucille, Hermione's secretary. Hermione had been against hiring someone to keep track of appointments for her at first, a job she could do herself. But the pressure of looking over all the departments soon had her caving in. She then hired Lucille, fresh out of Hogwarts, and craving experience in the actual world.<p>

"You can send him right in," said Hermione, not looking up from her paperwork.

A moment later, Draco Malfoy walked in, and stood right in front of her.

"Mr Malfoy, please have a seat, I'll be right with you," said Hermione, still not bothering to leave her work.

Draco sat, and quietly studied her. Yes, she had come a long way from her Hogwarts days. Her hair was done up in a knot, and she wore no jewelry except for a watch on her left wrist. Her forehead was currently marred with lines, as she turned page after page in a massive file, making marks every now and then.

"It's a little weird to hear you call me Mr. Malfoy, you know," he said casually.

That is when she finally looked up. "Oh, what would you rather have me call you? Back to Malfoy? Or maybe…ferret?"

Her face was completely serious, but the teasing glint in her eyes gave her away.

"Harr, Harr. Granger made a joke. Your sense of humor still the same, I see," Draco teased right back.

"No really, Malfoy, tell me how was it being a ferret in one of your sidekicks pants?" she asked, folding her hands under her chin and resting both elbows on her table.

"Scary as shite," Draco replied honestly, his grey eyes widened.

Hermione chuckled, and went back to her file.

"By the way, I would prefer it if you call me Draco."

Hermione looked up again. "Uh, I, uh…I hardly think that would be professional. You are going to be my boss in a couple of months."

"Exactly, and since I said so, you are to call me Draco," he replied, smirking at her confused look.

She gave him a small smile before speaking again. "Well then, _Draco_, you had better call me Hermione."

"Okay, _Hermione,_" said Draco, putting emphasis on her name, just as she had to his, "What do you want me to start with?" He stood up, and went to look at her bookshelf full of company files.

"Um, why don't you begin with the Potions file? I remember you being rather good at it, and I'd like to hear what you think of the current products, and our plans for the future launches," she said, smiling at him.

Hermione saw him settle on the sofa in her office with the file she had suggested he read, and smiled. He really had changed, and maybe-just maybe-working with him wouldn't be too bad.

Without realizing it, they both had moved past their experiences together as children. Not to say it was forgotten, just forgiven, and placed in the recesses of both their minds.

* * *

><p>"Is it okay if I head over to the Potions lab, and look around for a while?" Draco asked a while later.<p>

"Yeah, sure. I'll inform the Lab Head, and he will give you any information you need."

"Thanks. I'll, uh, see you at lunch, I guess?"

"Um, actually, no. I go home for lunch," Hermione said, apologetically.

"Oh, okay. No problem. I'll see you after lunch."

Hermione merely smiled in response.

Once he was gone, she pulled out a piece of parchment, wrote on it, and sent it to Lucius Malfoy, before returning to her work.

* * *

><p>(AN: Finally, Dramione's first proper interaction. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading :D)


	6. Chapter 5: Apologies and Explanations

The first week of them working together went in a fairly awkward, silent routine. Draco would show up at half past nine every morning, Lucille would usher him into Hermione's office, she would smile at him, he would grab a file from her shelves, he would read through it, she would glance at him a few times, he would leave to look around and speak to the employees for a while, and meet her back in her office at 3 after lunchtime to start work again.

They didn't talk much; there was still some underlying tension between the two. They both recognized it, but couldn't bring it up in fear of disturbing the peace they had established. They had learned to be able to approach the other, to even smile occasionally. No curses flew, neither sported an extra limb. But it was a well recognized fact that they had to address the issue in order to move past it, especially considering Hermione had to play matchmaker for him, albeit secretly.

Hermione was finally driven to take the initiative to extend a hand towards being friends in the second week, irritated by the expectant glances Lucius threw her every time they came across each other.

* * *

><p>When Draco walked in on their eighth day of working together, he was surprised to see Hermione not there.<p>

"Please have a seat, Mr Malfoy. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. She's never been late before. _Ever,_" Lucille said, rather defiantly. Hermione had been her inspiration while in Hogwarts, and she was very proud to be working for her.

"No problem. Thank you, Lucille," Draco smiled at her.

Just as Lucille left the office, Hermione walked in. She looked slightly frazzled, and her robes had come undone to expose the blue blouse and grey skirt she had worn underneath, something she had obviously not noticed.

"Here," she said, thrusting out a cup for him.

"Um, what is it?" Draco asked, confused.

"Coffee, silly," Hermione laughed.

"Why?"

"Just because."

_"Because?_ What a highly appropriate response from the best student of our year, Granger," Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione huffed mockingly, before pushing the cup towards him again. "Are you going to take it or not, Draco? Its not poisoned. See," she said, taking a sip out of her own cup.

Draco took it, and sniffed it before finally tasting it. He was surprised to find that it was actually_ really good_. He took another sip, before noticing Hermione looking at him.

"Well?" she asked, smirking his own patented smirk at him.

"Its okay, I suppose," he said, nonchalantly.

She stared at him for a moment, before playfully punching him in the arm.

"Hey! Watch it, I'm your future boss," he said, in a serious voice.

"Boss, my _arse_. Admit it, you liked it!"

Draco chuckled before saying, "Tsk, tsk, never thought you to be one for such language, Granger. And yes, it was really good. Was there some mint and raspberry that I detected in it?"

Hermione nodded. "And just a tiny bit of rum, too. Its from this little cafe near my flat. They have a lot of different types of coffee's, but this one is my favorite. Oh, you should definitely try their Shrimp Scampi and freshly baked garlic bread. Simply _amazing_."

"Well, then, I guess I have to visit this place sometime. Want to go there for lunch today? My treat," Draco said casually, but on the inside he was nervous. _Where in the bloody hell did that come from?_

"Oh. Um, I, uh…I, uh," Hermione stuttered.

"Look, its okay, Granger. You don't have to. It was nothing."

Hermione hastened to reassure him, worrying she had offended him by her reluctance. "Its not that I don't want to go to lunch with you, Draco. I just need to go home for lunch."

"Oh, its okay," Draco smiled.

They both took their regular positions, Hermione on her chair behind her table, and Draco on the sofa near the bookcase. Draco was sipping at his coffee, when he suddenly remembered something. "You never told me why you got the coffee for me, Granger."

Hermione looked up at him, and spoke only after a moments silence, as if formulating her answer in her head first.

She stood up and went to stand in front of him.

"It's quite simple really. I want us to put our past behind us, and become friends. My main reason in taking part in the war in the way I did was to remove the blood prejudice. It was not to put down purebloods and bring up the status of muggle-borns. It was to bring them to an _equal_ standing. No special privileges, no bad treatment because of a person's background. But it seems like the prejudice just shifted against purebloods, _especially_ those whose families belonged to Slytherin, after the war. That is not what I wanted, Draco. I have tried to ally myself with all these families, in hopes of maybe reducing, if not entirely changing, the mindset of the people. To show the people that they have changed their ways of living and thinking. I've seen a great change in a lot of people, and I know that most of the Death Eaters' actions were just in an attempt to save their own. Not too different from what we were trying to do, if you think about it. I also know that you were helping our side, Draco." She spoke all but the last part with her eyes closed, pacing around the room. She looked right at him when she said the last part.

"How?"

"I was there that night, if you remember. You knew it was us, but you didn't give us away. I also saw your reluctance to go over to the other side in the war. And you stopped Crabbe from trying to kill us."

"Snape offered me protection for my family if I gave him information from the happenings at the Manor before the war," he whispered.

"See? Changes. I want these changes in the whole wizarding world. Wistful thinking, I know," she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I know I've apologized to you before. But, I really do mean it. I was terrified that night. I still get nightmares about it sometimes. And your thinking is not wistful. I think it is really noble of you to think, and act the way you have," he stood, and smiled at her.

She blushed at the unexpected compliment from him.

"So…are we friends now?" she asked.

"I guess so," he teased.

"Want to go out for dinner to that cafe tonight?"

* * *

><p>(AN: Finally, the apology, and a start towards friendship. But I assure you, this is not going to be the start for them. The chapters are getting longer as they progress. Yay, finally getting the way I want this to proceed. Next chapter will be their dinner, so look out for it if you want to know what's going to happen to our favorite couple. Let me know how you feel about the story till now, and thanks for reading :D)

**tris-everdeen99: Thank you so much for reviewing. :D**

**Lduena: I love sassy hermione too. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**kittyhawk09: Aww, thank you so much :D**

**Guest: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Disaster or Masterplan?

"Um, okay," said Draco. "You will have to let me know your address, so I can come pick you up."

"Why don't we just meet up at the cafe? Have you ever been in the tube before?"

"Actually, no. I've been meaning to, but haven't been able to get around to it yet."

"Oh," frowned Hermione, her forehead scrunched up as she thought. "Why don't you just meet me at the Leaky Cauldron, and we'll apparate from there?"

"Sounds good. So around 8 okay?"

"Can we make it 7?"

"Done," he said, smiling at her.

* * *

><p>At exactly quarter to 7, Hermione walked in to the Leaky Cauldron to see Draco at one of the tables.<p>

"You're early as well!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I just thought I'd come and have a drink over here before we go," he said, pointing to his butterbeer.

"Ready to go?"

He downed his drink in one go, and then stood up to offer her his arm. "Lead the way, m'lady."

"Why, aren't you a gentleman?" she laughed.

"Of course," he replied in an imperious tone, his sole intention to make her laugh again, which she promptly did.

They walked out of the place, and Draco almost immediately felt the familiar, nauseating feeling of side-along apparition. When he looked around, all he saw was an alley that could only be described as dingy.

"_This_ is your cafe, Granger?"

"Of course not, silly. I can't apparate on the main road now, can I? The cafe is just a two minute walk away from here. Lets go," she said, pulling at his arm.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he asked, as they walked.

"Calling you what?"

"Silly."

"Not my fault you tend to be a little…slow at times," she laughed.

"I am not slow! You just do senseless things at times!" he said, exasperatedly.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes, just admit it."

After a moments silence, Hermione spoke again. "I think of it as thinking in an unusual manner, that people can't decipher at times."

"Call it whatever you want," he said, and winked at her.

They walked just a bit longer, and Draco looked around. It was a rather pleasant community, not too overcrowded with buildings. He could see trees along the sidewalks, and the distinct cheers of children told him there was a playground nearby. The smell of fresh baking wafted through the air. A family oriented region, he thought. And then of course, there was the girl, no, lady next to him. She looked rather pretty, switching her work clothes for a rather conservative, yet fashionable black lace dress tied off with a red belt around her waist. It came up to just above her knees, and the sleeves right below her elbow. She'd worn sensible black flats on her feet, pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and forgone makeup almost entirely except a little bit of lip gloss and mascara. Draco decided he actually liked her minimalistic look. It was a breath of fresh air after the caked up, overdone look a lot of women he'd seen wore.

At the same time, Hermione was appraising Draco. He'd been unsure of the nature of the evening, and had ended up mixing up styles. He wore a pale blue button up shirt with blue jeans, and had thrown a black blazer over it. It was a blend of formal and casual.

"We're here," Hermione said, pointing to a brick red building lit up by bright yellow lights. The cafe was rather homey, a beverage bar at one end, booths at the sides, and random tables scattered around the middle. The customers were chatting away, and all the different aromas joined to become an amazingly tempting, mouth-watering smell. Draco was looking around, while Hermione asked the head waiter for their table.

Just as he was about to tell her he thought she looked good, she waved to someone, and walked over to the table the girl was sitting at. Draco followed, believing it to just be a short greeting with an old friend of hers.

"Hi, you look so pretty, Suze. Oh, Draco this is Susan Thompson, my friend from University, and Suze, this is Draco Malfoy. He's a colleague of mine."

"Hello, how do you do?" Draco asked, always the polite gentleman on the outside. Inside, he was impatiently screaming at Hermione to move on to their table.

"Oh, Draco, do you mind if we going Susan at her table? I'd really like to catch up with her," she asked.

Draco was about to refuse, but ended up nodding weakly. He knew that she would be disappointed if he protested.

Hermione slid into one side of the booth, and Draco was about to slide in behind her, when she placed her purse on the far end of the seat, leaving no empty place. "Can you please sit on the other side?" she smiled sheepishly.

Draco went to the other side, and sat as far as he could from Hermione's friend. She was a pretty blond, but he wasn't interested in her.

The waiter brought over menus for them to look at, and the three of them sat in silence as they decided what to order. Five minutes later the waiter returned, and asked if they were ready to order.

"I'll have the Carbonara Pasta, and a strawberry lemonade," said Susan.

"Vegetable Au Gratin, Cheesy garlic bread and curacao soda please," Hermione smiled at the waiter.

"Shrimp Scampi and a beer," Draco chipped in in a monotone. He was slightly put off by the events of the evening.

"Suze, its been so long since I've seen you," Hermione started.

Susan looked perplexed. "But, Hermione, you, uh-"

"Oh wait! We didn't order any dessert! The cheesecakes here are fantastic, Draco," Hermione interrupted.

Draco didn't miss the way she had cut off her friend, something very unlike Hermione. But he decided to try and make an effort for her.

"So, you went to university?" The question was directed at Hermione.

"Yeah, Manchester University. You went too, right?"

He nodded. "Stanford, did my undergraduation from Berkeley."

"Your father said you studied Business? Susan studied that as well, you know," Hermione said.

He nodded politely at Susan, before turning back to Hermione. "What did you study?"

"Literature, and a minor in History."

"What was the topic of your final project?"

"I worked on Tolkien."

"But then why are you in Business now?"

"Partly because of the reason I told you yesterday, partly because of my goal to set up charities for the good of the world. Since I don't have adequate resources, it seemed appropriate for me to head an organization that does just that. I do contribute from my own money too."

They sat looking awkwardly at each other when Hermione's phone rang.

She fumbled around in her purse before finding it. "Hello? What?_ Really?_ No, I'll be right there."

She stood up and gathered her stuff. "Draco, I'm so sorry about leaving like this, but I really have to go. Its an emergency."

He stood to leave with her.

"No, no. You sit. Susan can keep you company," she said, and then left without giving him time to reply.

He sat down, and looked at his table mate.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I've got to go," he said, almost running out of the building.

_What a disaster!_

* * *

><p>Hermione had been extremely nervous about her plan. It would all go downhill if Draco got even a tiny sense of what she was up to. Of course the <em>"running in<em>" had been planned, her phone call fake and obviously, there was no emergency. Now all she had to do was go home, eat dinner, make up a proper excuse for leaving and hear Draco's story the next day. Hopefully, they had hit it off once she'd left.

_What a genius!_

* * *

><p>(AN: They both are at really different places, aren't they? :P Well, as always, let me know what you're feeling about this, and thanks for reading :D)

**HallowRain8587: Well, I hope part of your question was answered here. Hermione and Draco will go into deep about the topic in the later stages of the story. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**TheHuntress95: It actually is, just not in England. The cafe is based off of a place where I live, and the food is divine. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Mission Begins

"Hey," Draco said, walking into Hermione's office as usual. "Is everything okay?"

She didn't look up, and just responded by a simple, un-ladylike grunt.

"Umm, Hermione?"

"Yes?" she asked nonchalantly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You left Susan alone yesterday."

"Oh."

She stood up and went to stand in front of him, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Even though she was shorter than him, her expression managed to scare him.

"Yeah, _oh_. Do you know how embarrassed I was to hear that you'd left her all alone? The poor thing ended up having to take away all our food, too. Why did you leave?"

"I don't know, because we were supposed to be out for dinner together, and you left me alone with a complete stranger," he said, exasperatedly.

"I _introduced_ you to her!"

"Yeah, and what a marvelous introduction _that_ was!" He raised his voice to a higher pitch, as if to mock mimic Hermione. "Here, you both studied the same thing. You're best of friends now."

"I don't talk like that."

"Sure, you don't. And anyway, why are you so upset about me ditching her? Not like I stuck her with the bill. She got free food out of it."

"But you weren't supposed to leave two minutes after I did. Would it have _really_ killed you to spend the evening with her?"

"It might have."

"Don't be dramatic, Draco. I'm going to call her, and ask her to kindly accompany you to dinner tonight. You'd be lucky if she says yes."

"I'm doing no such thing."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Draco, don't be so difficult. You _have_ to apologize to her for being so rude."

"I'll apologize. Dinner doesn't have to come into it, though."

"Draco!"

"Hermione!" he mocked her.

"Just go out with her tonight, okay?"

"Just stop, okay? I didn't like her, I'm not going out with her. Why is it so important to you that I do anyway?"

Hermione was left flabbergasted. "Because…because, I, because she's my friend and you insulted her!"

"Well, I told you. I'll apologize over the phone. Once. And then you hide this crazy side of you again, okay?"

"Don't call me crazy," Hermione pouted.

"I see you didn't counter the claim that you are crazy," he teased.

Hermione didn't speak to him again for the whole morning.

* * *

><p>"By the way," he said, just as Hermione was getting up to gather her purse and leave. "You owe me a dinner. Want to try again tonight?"<p>

"Umm, uh, I guess you're right. Can you give me a half hour and I'll let you know if I can make it?"

"Sure, you have my mobile number, right?"

"Oh, no. Here, why don't you feed it in?" she said, handing him her phone.

"Great, I'll call you," she said, once he had handed it back to her.

* * *

><p>She didn't call him, but she <em>did<em> message telling him to meet her at The Leaky Cauldron in an hour. He smiled at the message, and went about getting ready for the evening.

He met her at exactly 8, and saw that she was already waiting for him.

"Hi," he said, taking in her jeans and t-shirt casual look. "Where are we going?"

"Have you ever had Thai food?"

"Once, didn't like it too much though."

"Well, trust me, this place is going to _completely_ change that thought," she said, grabbing his arm, and pulling him forward into Muggle London.

"Umm, Hermione?" he said awkwardly, gesturing to his arm when she looked at him.

"Oh, sorry," she said, dropping his arm and blushing with embarrassment.

"If the food isn't as good as you say it is, you better be ready to pay for it," he teased, trying to change the subject for her own comfort.

"Let's see who ends up paying. You know, I'm_ never_ wrong," she teased right back, setting him off into a deep laugh.

* * *

><p>During dinner, Hermione tried her best to nonchalantly pry out all details of ex-girlfriends and what he liked in girls.<p>

_"So, did you find anyone interesting in America?"_

_"Oh, what was she like?"_

_"No, I much prefer salsa over cheese, but what do you like?"_

_"I like girls who can carry off conversation with anybody, in any situation. Makes them seem knowledgeable. don't you?"_

He probably thought that she was interested in him, or maybe even gay, but she knew she had to do proper research before fixing him up again. Last night was a disaster, and she was now on full combat mode.

Her mission? Get Draco Malfoy a wife.

* * *

><p>(AN: Yes, I know it's short, but at least it's an update. I'm currently somewhat on a block for the present part of this fic, mainly because of all the ideas I have for it's future. But no worries, I'm getting through it by working on my other fic, which has around 3 chapters to go, then my DramioneLove love fest fic and my Otter&Ferret fest fic. That is a lot.

Thanks for reading, and do let me know what you thought of their progress till now. :D)


	9. Chapter 8: The new entrant

Three days later, the two were in Hermione's office, working in their usual places, in silence. Then suddenly, Draco's phone rang.

"Oh, I'll be back in a minute," Draco said, making his excuses and leaving the room.

"Hello? Stella?" Draco spoke into his phone.

"Drake! How are you? It's been so long since you've messaged me!"

"Umm, yeah, I got busy actually. Family busine-"

"Draco, I'm in London!" she cut him off.

"What?" he spluttered.

"Yeah, I just decided to fly out here for a vacation. You have to meet me!"

"Oh, yeah, sure, let me know which hotel you're staying at, and I'll come meet you there sometime during the week."

"Aren't you going to offer to let me stay at your place?" she teased.

"Uh, oh, yeah, sure," he stuttered.

"Okay then, it's settled. You come and pick me up at 2 from near the Big Ben, okay? I'm going site seeing today."

"Okay, great."

"Bye, Draco," she said, and disconnected the phone call before he could say anything else.

"Great," he muttered to himself, before walking into Hermione's office, and plopping himself on the sofa.

"Who was it?"

"You remember Stella, one of the girls I told you about?"

She nodded, and waited for him to continue.

"She's in London, and basically invited herself to stay at the Manor."

"She's the last girl you dated in America, right?" she asked, and waited for his response.

When he nodded, she continued to say, "Then what's the problem?"

"Hermione, she's a_ Muggle._ The Manor is full of magic. How am I going to explain all of it to her? And what am I going to tell my _parents?_"

"You could keep her out of it for as long as possible. I mean, she is a tourist. She's going to want to see all the landmarks here. Take her out, and bring her back only at night. And I'm sure your parents aren't going to say anything about her being there."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, they don't have the same old prejudice against _me_. I know they've changed in their beliefs, so have you."

"Hmm. I don't know, it just seems weird. I bring up her name one time, and the next thing I know, she's here."

"Coincidence, maybe?" Hermione offered, even though she knew coincidence had nothing to do with the situation.

She did.

Once Draco had told her about his past girlfriend's, she had quickly scoured the internet for information about them. Stella Mallory, his last girlfriend before he moved to London, stood out amongst the list of girls. So she'd messaged her.

She made up a story about how Draco was still in love with her, but had had to break up only to move back with his parent's, and he still spoke of her- which wasn't a lie, he _had_ mentioned her over dinner- and how he still secretly wanted to be with her.

Stella had been over the moon, and had aww'd and ooh'd over Hermione's words, falling for the story. Hermione had then suggested that she fly to London, to surprise Draco. She even offered for all expenses to be taken care of by the company; she doubted Lucius Malfoy would mind when it was his task she was trying to complete.

Stella had jumped at the offer, and promised to fly as soon as she could. Hermione hadn't anticipated that she would be so quick, or that she would actually further the plan by convincing Draco to let her stay at the Manor, which meant the two being together for the whole day.

Hopefully now, Draco would realize that this girl was the one, and marry her, freeing Hermione from her job.

Truthfully, Hermione didn't like the girl. She seemed way too…chatty. Hermione had been reminded of Lavender Brown while speaking to her over the phone.

But obviously, her thoughts didn't matter. Draco had liked the girl once, he'd like her again, and she could go back to her real job.

_Everything will be back to normal soon now_, she told herself.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was pissed.<p>

He had just started getting real work done, and now he had to babysit his ex-girlfriend for who knew how long.

He considered Hermione's plan of action to keep her out of the magic-filled Manor, but just as he was going there to inform his Mother about their guest, he had a stroke of genius.

He'd ask Blaise to take Stella out around. Blaise knew London better than he did, and had nothing better to do during the day anyway.

Fantastic! Now he could get back to his job, and live without the worry of attending to Stella too.

_Everything isn't going to go awry now,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>(AN: Update! Yay! Thank you for reading, and do let me know what you thought about the repeated mishaps in Hermione's matchmaking attempts. :D )


	10. Chapter 9: Realization

"So, how was your day with Stella?" Hermione asked the next day. She had gone for barely a half hour of silence before giving into the urge of finding out the result of her attempt.

"Hermione, what was the title given to you on your Chocolate Frog card?"

Hermione was surprised at the random question. "Uh, purveyor of elf rights?"

"No, the other one?"

"Oh, brightest witch of the age?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Um, why did you ask that?"

"Because I think you may have a competitor for that title. Well, not witch per say, but magical person."

"Who?"

"Me," he replied smugly.

"You? What did you do?" She was starting to get worried now.

"Just had the most amazing idea to get me out of my dilemma."

"What did you do?"

"I put Blaise in charge of Stella."

"What? Draco, no, why would you do that?" Hermione nearly screeched, very upset at the idea of another fix-up going wrong.

"I think you meant to say, how did I not think of that myself. See, it's perfect. Blaise doesn't have a job, he knows London very well, Stella needs to be out of the Manor, Blaise will do that. I get to do my job, it's the perfect fix to this situation."

"No, it's not!" Hermione shot out of her seat.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the girl flew out so far away to come meet you, and you're not bothering to play a good host to her."

"Hermione, trust me, it's in everyone's best interest if we go by my plan, and manner's don't feature in anywhere. Stella's not that kind of girl."

"Excuse me, she seems very nice!"

"You don't even know her! How would you know?"

"You told me about her that night!"

"See, I know you're a feminist and all, but really, I know how to deal with her," Draco said, and turned back to his work, not leaving place for any arguments.

* * *

><p><em>Zabini,<em>

_If you so much as dare to touch the girl, I will skin you alive._

_Hermione Granger._

**Dear Hermione Granger,**

**I do not know what you speak of. I do suggest you have a health check-up done, however.**

**Blaise**

_Do not mess with me right now, Blaise._

_Just do not sleep with Stella. And tell Draco you can't take care of her._

_Hermione._

**Taken a liking to her, I see. Since when did you turn to that zone, Granger?**

**I already promised him- he has a lot on me. Sorry.**

**Blaise**

_In your dreams, Zabini. I fixed her up with Draco. Don't tell him, please._

_Come on, there must be something I can do to convince you._

_Hermione._

**Aah, Lucius put you up to the dirty work, did he?**

**How about you go out with me on one date?**

**Blaise.**

_Yes, but how did you know about it?_

_Will it make you stop taking Stella out?_

_Hermione._

**I have the same stipulations in my contract, Granger.**

**Depends. Make a proper effort and I'll stop.**

**Blaise.**

_You Purebloods are so archaic about so many things._

_I never have to try, Blaise, I know we will have a good time, as always._

_Tomorrow night, my house at 7._

_Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>There, whew, back on track,<em> she thought as she sent off her letter.

Around the same time, Draco received a letter.

**Can't do it, mate.**

**I'm going to Nonna's for the week.**

**Blaise.**

_Shite! Now what was he going to do?_

* * *

><p>Draco found himself dressed in jeans and t-shirt, while the girl next to him excitedly pointed out to all the buildings from the top of the Big Red bus he had booked for them. After Blaise had backed out, he had no other option but to take Stella around himself.<p>

He looked at her exuberant face and sighed.

She fit in perfectly with the usual entourage of girls he dated. She was a typical pretty, young blonde. She had big blue eyes that she used to her advantage in getting what she wanted. They had met while he was interning, and was partnered with her. They had started dating a few weeks after their starting day. Barely a month later, Draco had to leave for London, and the two had broken things off amicably. Things hadn't been too serious between them. He hadn't given any thought to her since his time back, and he had been sure she too had moved on. He'd been wrong, apparently, because here she was.

No matter how much he had changed, his thoughts about girls hadn't. He was never serious about them, mainly in the relationship for the physical aspect of it. It suited him, and he had never thought of having emotional support in a partner.

Until recently, that is.

He had been incredibly touched by Hermione's speech about forgiveness, and her attempts at being friend's even though it wasn't required of her. It had felt great talking about everything personal with her over their now-habitual morning coffee, and dinner. It wasn't always necessarily touchy-feely stuff they talked about. They also had discussions about their preferences, and debates about opinions.

It felt rather liberating, in a way, to open up to someone. He beat Hermione already knew more about him than any oh his ex-girlfriend's, or even his parent's did. She just had this charm that made you want to tell her everything and anything.

Now he found himself looking at a future with a wife who was his best friend. Just like Hermione had become.

Yes, in nearly a month, the witch had worked her way into becoming one of his closest, if not best, friend.

He might tell her that, actually.

But he would not tell her his other realization about her.

Yes, Draco Malfoy had a crush on Hermione Granger. He guessed it was the moment she had brought him coffee actually. Her frazzled look and messed up hair had endeared her to him. Or maybe it was when he saw her in a dress. Or maybe it was because of the way she called him silly.

However it may have happened, it was true.

He had an undeniable crush on her.

* * *

><p>(AN: There. It happened. But remember, things aren't always what they seem ;)

Thanks for reading, and do let me know your thoughts :D)


	11. Chapter 10: One Night

"Draco, I am not sure I can manage what you are asking of me."

"Hermione, please. You are my last resort. You_ have_ to help me."

"It's not possible. I do not even know her!"

"That's not a problem, she won't even be there most of the time. Come on, nothing to be shy about here."

"I am not _shy_!"

"Then prove it."

"I know what you are trying to do."

"Please. I am literally begging you," he said, trying desperately to show her how urgent his need was.

"But I don't understand. You dated the girl, Draco."

"Exactly,_ dated._ I broke it off because she was too clingy. And her voice reminded me of Pansy."

Hermione giggled at the truthfulness of the statement, and then sighed softly. "See, if I could do something about this, I would. You know that. But, I just can't. Not with this, Draco. I have commitments, and I'm not sure having Stella at my home would be doable for me right now."

"Hermione, I-"

"_Draco._ Please," she said softly, giving him a pointed look that told him it was her final say in the matter.

"Fine, it's just another week. I can do this," he sighed, mainly to try to fool himself to believe his own words.

He had been roaming around London with Stella for far too long to do any good to his sanity. He desperately needed time away from the girl's squeals and shouts, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep up with her insane demands.

Not to mention dealing with her bouts of what she assumed was seducing him. The girl had practically jumped on him the previous morning at the breakfast table, and right in front of his parent's at that. Narcissa had been appalled, Lucius had merely smirked and coughed, and Draco himself had been frozen still under the literal attack.

Unfortunately, there was no other alternative to the situation. Stella couldn't be left alone at any point in the Manor obviously, nor could he bring her to work.

So he had had to resort to donning Muggle attire and visiting London along with her.

All throughout the travels, he couldn't help but marvel at the city. Even though he had grown up in Britain, he had only merely glimpsed a few parts of London while on his way to King's Cross. The city was beautiful, the perfect balance between modern and older culture. He found himself wishing it was Hermione who was traveling with him. He could imagine the glow that would hit her face when she talked about some or the other interesting fact, and the light in her eyes at introducing him to a landmark he had never seen before. She had taken over his thoughts in a short while, and he wanted to know if it was the same for her, but he was afraid.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was nervous around a girl. It was a first, but when the girl was Hermione Granger, there was bound to be an increased level of difficulty.

Draco knew the courage was in him, he just had to build up to it.

* * *

><p>That night, Draco collapsed on his bed, ready for a good rest. He wasn't too accustomed with being so active after he had finished college, and the day's activities had worn him out. He knew a similar day was to follow, and he wanted to catch up on his sleep for as long as he could manage.<p>

He had just started to fall into a deep sleep when he felt movement amongst his sheets. The rustling stopped after a few seconds, and pacified, he fell back asleep. In his state of subconsciousness, he felt something warm against his back.

A long, thin arm popped out from behind his back and started stroking his bare chest. Being a male entailed not questioning such an act, and he cupped the hand of the stranger even as it moved lightly along his stomach. The person then started kissing his neck, causing him to moan slightly. He was still asleep, but his body was responding to the actions it was receiving.

Of course, when the hand began to move further along south, he moaned the name of the person who had been occupying his every thought for a long time.

"Hermione," he said softly, sighing and shifting closer to the person sharing his bed.

"_Hermione?_!" a shriek awoke him.

He turned on his side lamps quickly, and pulled the covers around him as he sat up against the headboard.

"Stella! What are you doing here?"

"Hermione? Isn't that that employee of yours? Why are you moaning _her_ name? You love me. You should be saying _my_ name," Stella screamed at him.

"What? What are you saying? And love? What gave you that idea?" asked an utterly confused Draco, still clearly disgruntled from being woken up so abruptly.

"_You_. You love me. That is why I am here," she said slowly.

Draco guffawed. "Stella, I do not love you. You came here of your own will."

"Draco, baby. It is okay. I know that you love me. You don't have to hide it anymore. She passed on your message, remember?"

"Are you on some drugs? Who is she? And what message? Seriously, get out of my bed. I don't love you, you crazy woman."

Stella flinched at his words. "Why are you so desperate to hide yourself? That girl told me that you loved me and wanted to be with me." She crossed her arms, and looked at him pointedly.

"Girl? What girl?"

"That employee of yours, _Hermione_."

"Hermione? You must be mistaken. Why would she tell you I love you?"

"Who knows? But whatever, I don't want you anymore, you jerk. Gosh, you turned out to be worse than Eric. I'll leave your home tomorrow morning."

She grabbed her robe, and ran out of his room, slamming his door behind her.

What she failed to notice was the look of severe confusion on his face.

_Hermione told Stella that he loved her? What the hell?_

* * *

><p>He tried to go back to sleep after that. But the turmoil that had begun in his thoughts kept him awake.<p>

Giving up, he grabbed a pair of trousers and a shirt, and apparated to Hermione's flat. He had decided to confront her with his questions at work the next morning at first, but he couldn't wait to find out what had actually transpired behind his back.

He knocked, and waited.

Then he rung the bell, when she didn't open.

He was about to turn away, when he heard footsteps from her flat. She opened the door in a fluffy blue robe, drowsily rubbing her eyes. Once she saw Draco and his solemn look, she seemed to have immediately forgotten about her sleep, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Draco?" she asked cautiously, when he stood silently, staring blankly at her.

"Can I come in?"

"Umm, Draco, this is not really a good time," she replied, peeping outwards for any one who might have seemed to be observing them. After all, propriety_ was_ a thing.

"I _need_ to come in," he said, his face completely void of any emotion or sign as to signal what was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ooh, let the drama begin. What do you think, will she allow him in, or will she send him back home? **  
><strong>Thank you for your patience with the break I took. I really appreciate all the kind messages you guys send. <strong>

**As always, do let me know what you thought of the progress and direction. Thanks for reading :D)**


	12. Chapter 11: Revelations

"Give me a minute, okay?" said Hermione, giving in upon seeing how adamant he was in the matter.

Draco nodded, and waited for her to return.

True to her word, she opened the door, and gestured that he could come in then. He stepped in, not really paying any attention to his surroundings.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, trailing behind him as he stood wordlessly in her living room.

He simply waved her off, and plunked himself on her couch.

"Draco?"

"Do you still hate me?" he asked, staring at her blankly.

"What? No, Draco, I never _hated_ you," she said, taken aback at his random question.

"Fine, do you still despise my existence?" he asked, visibly getting more agitated with each word he said.

"What's brought on this random session of questions? And to answer you, no, of course, I don't _despise your existence._ We are friends now, remember?"

He nodded, satisfaction washing over his features.

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah, sure. You've become like Harry or Ron in my life," she smiled, glad that his mood seemed to be lifting from the gloom it had been set on previously.

He shook his head. "Are you_ in l_ove with me?"

Hermione looked at him in shock, her brows furrowed, and an awkward silence looming over the two of them.

"Have you been drinking, Draco?" There was no other explanation for this behavior from him.

"Are you in love with me?" he repeated.

"No, of course not. Draco, you are my friend, and my boss. I have_ never_ had such a thought about you. What is the matter with you?" she said, appalled at the improper thought.

"Then why did you lie to Stella?"

"_What?!"_

"Why did you lie to Stella, Hermione?" he stood up, looming over her seat.

"What did you do, Draco?"

"Answer the question, Hermione!" he bellowed, grabbing hold of her arms, pulling her up and looking directly into her eyes.

"Draco, you're hurting me," she said, her eyes shining with tears. Tears of fear.

He shook her, determined to get his answers. "_You've_ hurt _me!_ Tell me why you lied to her."

"I don-"

"Don't even try that, Hermione. You're only insulting your own intelligence. Why did you tell her I loved her?"

"Did you send her away?"

"_Hermione!_ Why did you tell her I loved her?"

He let go of her then, and she fell back to the couch unceremoniously. He paced the room in front of her, troubled by the questions running around his brain.

"You either did it because you hate me so much, you decided to be childish about us having to work together and sic one of my ex-girlfriends on me, which would get rid of me from your office, or because you are in love with me, and because of your principles, you tried to get over it by sticking me with Stella. Which one is it then, Hermione?"

"Draco, I-"

"_Which. one._"

"_Neither!_ Okay, Draco? It's neither of them. I didn't do it because I hate you or love you. It's not about me in the first place. And honestly, did you send her away?" she said, jumping up from the sofa.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Why do you even care about her?"

_"Because she was supposed to marry you!"_ she blurted out.

_"What?!_"

"No-"

"Don't. What do you mean by that?"

"That is not the point. Did you send her away?"

"_Of course,_ I did. And of course it is the point. Why are you trying to get her to marry me?"

_"Because_."

"I know you have a massive vocabulary, so just put a proper reasoning to words."

"You're supposed to marry her, or you'll lose your inheritance."

"What inheritance?"

"The _Malfoy_ inheritance," she said.

"I have to marry Stella, or I won't get the Malfoy inheritance?" he asked incredulously.

"Well not _Stella_, per say…"

"So, I have to marry, or I won't get the whole fortune?"

"Exactly. And it has to be done before your thirty-first birthday, which is-"

"In almost a year, now," he sighed, sitting on the sofa, his head cradled in his palms.

Hermione sat in silence.

"Father put you up to this?" he peeked at her through his fingers.

She nodded.

"And that friend, Susan, was part of your plan?"

She nodded again.

"Oh, I'm going to kill him," he groaned.

"Draco, I-"

"Hermione, I don't want to marry anyone," he said, looking up at her.

"Draco, you'll literally lose it all. Your parents will, too. It isn't only your future at stake here. It's your parents' too, and of the thousands of employees at Malfoy Enterprises. They will all be affected majorly if you fail to inherit the fortune. And anyway, you have to get married someday or the other. What difference does doing it a little sooner make?"

"A lot. I don't want to get married to these random girls. If I ever do get married, no matter how cheesy this might sound, it will be for love. I have seen way too many failed arranged marriages to want the stress for myself. My parents used to fight over everything, and I know that the only reason they stuck together was for my sake. It may have changed now, but those years before were absolute torture. I want someone I know I want to spend my last living days with as my wife. I want to be able to call my wife the love of my life."

"You don't have the time to fall in love, Draco. And trust me, I wouldn't fix you up with a complete bimbo," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Stella," he reminded her promptly.

"What?" she said defensively. "You said you dated her for months."

"For completely different reasons than you thought," he replied pointedly, winking at her.

She huffed at him in annoyance before continuing. "Do you have anyone in mind, then?"

He looked at her, but didn't say what he wanted to say. Their argument had indirectly revealed to him that she didn't harbor the same feelings for him that he did for her. He shook his head.

"Will you trust me, then?"

He nodded.

She smiled, and reached out to pat his hand.

They would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hi guys, hope you're liking this. :D **  
><strong>Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought. :) )<strong>


End file.
